Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 poised to break midnight and box office records
"Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1" is being poised to break any midnight and box office records as it can when it drops by November 12, 2010. Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin's sixth and final installment will lucky also poised to become 2010's hottest movie ever. "The Twilight Saga: Eclipse", the third installment, starring Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner and Dakota Fanning, poised as the biggest midnight premiere ever grossing an estimated $30 million. "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn" is on it's way to theaters in two sepearate parts. "The Dark Knight", starring Christan Bale, late Heath Ledger, Arnold Eckhart and Maggie Gyllenhaal, poised as biggest weekend ever grossing $158 million. Can "JHE6: Part 1" break all of that? We hope if this can make about $400 million domestically and about $1 billion worldwide. "Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2", which is going to be released on July 8, 2011, is also poised to break that record, so both parts of "The Final Rush" is being poised. This sixth and final installment of Rita Christensen's novel will have 3D treatments where those ticket prices are extended them, and on track to become the highest-grossing movie in the "Jane Hoop Elementary" movie franchise. Part I begins as Danny, Rebecca and Alec are being warned from Catwoman that the Final Rush is being falling from the sky after a terrifying evil wish from the Magic Ball. The only thing that they have to do is to stop it from falling, trying not to touch it, due to Catwoman distances a killing spell to take them to their cheating death. Meanwhile, the world has become a dangerous place, as the badniks begin killing and murdering people leading them to build up their own army so they can take over the world. And the only thing that Catwoman first can do: destroy Danny. The idea that she can easily take over the world thus ait was-a secret key-that she hopes that she can destroy his friendship if she kills him and kill them next. After learning the truth for the murder of Don's wife and Alice's mother Janet by Catwoman, Danny, Rebecca and Alec were the only hopes to make Catwoman to stop the madness or else she do something worse. The thing that Catwoman will never be stopped is-love-emotions for true feelings. Within the world under attack, Danny, Rebecca and Alec are the only hope to save it before the Final Rush falls and attacks and kills anyone, is by heading to three different places: Evan's World, Morphin the Power and Turbo of Catland by getting all three powerful objects: The First, The Magic Ball and Morphin the Power to destroy the Final Rush and stop Catwoman once and for all. Special guess appearances are Miley Cyrus, Nick Joans and Joe Jonas. Again, the movie will be released in two parts on November 12, 2010 and July 8, 2011, respectively. They both will be in 3D and IMAX 3D.